Naruto's New Compitition
by WarriorsFanGirl
Summary: There's a new ninja in the leaf village and now Naruto has some competition with Sathera a female ninja that can change into a white tiger who has a bad temper and a secret. A must read!
1. Chapter 1 The begining

One day when Naruto was out training he heard a noise.

" Who's there?" he said.

He heard the noise again.

He saw the bushes moving and threw his kunai at it.

"Ow" the voice said.

He looked in the bushes and saw a white tiger.

"What was that for?" the tiger said.

"Wait a minute, you can talk!" he said surprised.

"Of course I talk!" the tiger said.

The tiger then stood on two feet and changed into a girl.

She was about Naruto's age and she had a lot of senbon needles in her backpack.

"Hi I'm Sathera." She said holding her hand out to shake hands.

"Hi I'm Naruto and sorry for throwing that at you."

"It's ok, I'm actually use to it." She said.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealous

_**This is the second chapter to my first story hope you like it.**_

Naruto and Sathera the new ninja in the village went out to train together.

Sathera practiced her water tiger jutsu.

Naruto started to get jealous about what Tsunade said yesterday.

She said that Sathera is a genin but she has the potential to be a jonin.

Naruto tried to show off but he just made a fool of him self.

Sathera made targets and hit every one of them with her senbon needles.

This was making Naruto very mad.

Sathera always loved to use her summoning jutsu.

She could summon small tigers and one huge one.

Naruto had to admit she would be hard to fight but with more training Naruto believed he could beat her.

"Hey Naruto wanna train together?" she said getting ready.

"Sure, lets fight!" Naruto said eager to fight her.  
_**  
Well that's chapter 2 sorry their short I'll make it longer next time. Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

Hey this is my third chapter I've been working on hope u like it!!!

_It was a sunny afternoon and Naruto and Sathera _

_were excited about their battle._

"_Are you ready?" Sathera said._

"_Yeah I'm ready, to kick your butt!" Naruto said._

_Then the battle began and Sathera changed into her _

_cat form and started throwing senbon needles at _

_Naruto but he dodged every one of them._

_then Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and _

_Sathera summoned smaller tigers and attacked_

_Naruto's shadow clones. Poof they went and then_

_Sathera closed in for a jutsu Naruto had never_

_seen before! She had balls of lightning swirling in _

_Her hands and she was headed for Naruto, so Naruto _

_made another clone and got ready to use his _

_Rasengan against her jutsu. They headed straight _

_for each other when there was an explosion and _

_they both hit the ground. "What the heck?" Naruto _

_said. _

_**Well that's chapter 3 and please review or I'll stop writing this story cause I didn't get a single review yet. So PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Panther Arrives

Enjoy this new chapter and new character enjoy!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"What was that?" Sathera yelled. "I don't know. Hey look!" Naruto said as the smoke cleared. There were human sized wolves all around them and there was one big black one with a chain around his neck.

"YOU" Sathera yelled "heh heh heh what? Not happy to see me? " the big black wolf said. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Naruto yelled. "He's an assassin. Just let me handle him" Sathera said pulling out some senbon needles. "Assassins? But why would they be after you?" Naruto asked. Sathera just stood there not saying a word. "What? You haven't told him yet? Heh heh heh " the black wolf said. "Tell me what?" Naruto asked Sathera. "I haven't told you everything." she said. "She didn't mention she was a demon." He said evily. Naruto was shocked. "Now you must die demon!!!" he said charging at her. Then all of a sudden, a black panther arrived in the scene. "Sorry, but not today, WOLF!"She said tackling the wolf. "I would finish you both off but I just don't have the time today." He said disappearing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

_**THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!!!**_

It was a few hours after the attack and naruto wanted some answers.

"Alright, start talking because I want to know what he mean by "demon!" Naruto yelled at Sathera.

"Look it's really none of your dang business!" Sathera yelled back at him.

"Well, it's his problem now, if we stay of course he has his own problems." the Black Panther said.

"Look we know that Momo." Sathera said. (Momo is sathera's best friend and she is like Sathera but she turns into a panther and is Sathera's best friend and uses fire jutsu)

"What do you mean "other problems? " He said.

"Look we know you're the nine tailed fox." Momo said.

"What?" Naruto said shocked and staring at the big cat strangely.

"Yes, we know and you should know, I'm the seven tailed tiger demon." Sathera said.

"Yeah, and I'm the eight tailed panther demon." Momo said.

"Whoa! You guys too?" Naruto said. Sathera and Momo nodded their heads.

"Oh, man wow," Naruto said shocked. "So those assassins were trying to kill you?"

"Sadly, yes." Sathera said.

"Yeah, and if we stay we will endanger everyone! Sathera, we have to go." Momo said

"But? Momo!!" Sathera Whined.

"Sathera!" Momo screamed.

"Ok." Sathera said with a sad look on her face almost crying.

"Wait, hold on maybe grandma Tsunade can help you ." Naruto said grabbing Sathera's arm.

She turned around and smiled.

_**That's it for this chapter please review!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Help

Enjoy this new chapter

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled busting through the doors.

"What do you want now,Naruto?"She asked staring at him angrily.

"Please Lady Tsunade, you have to help us!"Sathera said.

"Who are you and why do I have to help you?"She said turning to Sathera.

"My name is Sathera and this is Momo and we are from a distant village far from here and we need help because we are being hunted by ninja that want to kill us!"she screamed.

She stared at her for what seemed like forever, "Fine, I'll help you." she said sighing.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."Sathera said smiling.

"Lady Tsunade!" someone screamed busting through the door.

"What is it?"she said not looking pleased with the disturbance.

"We are under attack!" they yelled.

She looked surprised,"What?!"she yelled and stood up "What village is attacking?!"

"We don't know they are not wearing head bands and get this, they are a whole bunch of wolves!" they said.

"WHAT?!" She screamed "Why are wolves attacking the village?"

Sathera and Momo looked at each other knowing what was going on.

"Ummmm They're attacking the village because of us, Those wolves are the ninja that are after us." she said looking Tsunade.

"Then you go out there and fight them." she said glaring at them.

"We will" Sathera said flying out the window with Momo right behind her. They saw the black wolf again riding a black and white dragon. Momo and Sathera summoned their dragons too. Momo's dragon was black and Sathera's dragon was snow white.

Momo glared at the black wolf, "Frickin' wolves, Frickin' assassins and his frickin' dragon!"she yelled and got ready for battle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. Chapter 7 The Big Battle part 1

_**THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!!!**_

"_**Time to DIE!!"the black wolf yelled.**_

"_**Keep dreaming!" Momo said riding her dragon heading straight for him in a ball of fire.**_

"_**Fire Style: Fire Wall!" He yelled as a wall of fire came up and blocked Momo's attack.**_

"_**Let's see you block this! Water Style: Water Tiger Jutsu!" Sathera yelled as a tiger made out of water hit the black wolf off of his dragon. Sathera then jumped off her dragon and dived toward the black wolf as chakra filled her hands and made balls of lightening just like when she fought Naruto.**_

"_**Now! ,Lightening Fang!" She yelled as she hit the black wolf with it and then there was smoke all over and Naruto had no idea about what just happened. **_

"_**Sathera!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could but there was no answer.**_

"_**Sathera……No!!!" Momo yelled running toward the smoke.**_

"_**Wait, I see someone."Naruto said. Momo stopped and tried to see who it was.**_

"_**No." Momo said backing up. The smoke cleared and the figure standing was the black wolf! Sathera was lying on the ground unconscious!**_

"_**Sathera!"Momo screamed.**_

"_**Your going to pay for what you did to her!" Naruto yelled but then he stopped and all of a sudden he felt this bloodlust coming from Momo. She had black chakra surrounding her. It was her demon!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it sorry it's a bite short. Review!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Battle part 2

_**THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

"Momo!" Naruto yelled seeing her bloodlust. Momo just kept going and then she got on all fours and started charging toward the black wolf screaming, "I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Sathera!!"

The black wolf just stood there getting ready for the attack that was coming. She ran head first into him and knocked him through about 20 trees. He then disappeared and Momo's demon chakra disappeared. She then hit the ground and Naruto ran over to her and saw the seal on her stomach, like it was a tattoo. She was knocked out when sathera woke up. "Momo are you ok?" Sathera said running to her as the black wolf came back limping. Sathera gave the black wolf an evil stare. "ROZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as a swarm of dark purple chakra surrounded her. She ran as fast as she could and rammed Rozo (the black wolf) into a huge boulder. Sathera had lost it! Momo started to stur "Sathera....."She said softly. She was trying to get up without hurting herself. "Momo..." Sathera said as the chakra disappeared. Rozo was also gone. Sathera ran over to Momo, "Momo are you okay?"She asked her beloved friend.

"Yeah, Just dandy….."She said sarcastically looking up at her with weakness in her voice which was unusual when she got hurt. "Wish I could finish you off, but I have other things that need tending to...." Rozo said as his voice disappeared with him nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9 Depression

Chapter 9

Depression

my next chapter after like a year enjoy!

The next day naruto went to the hospital to see momo and sathera who were badly hurt from the battle yesterday.

" Hey how are you guys?" naruto said as he walked into the room.

"what do you think? we're covered in bandages" momo said sarcasticly.

" well you don't have to be mean about it." he said as they started laughing. sathera was looking out the window next to her bed with a sad look on her face.

" hey sathera what's wrong?" naruto said but she said nothing.

"naruto...um..." momo said

"what?"

"i think seeing rozo has brought up some bad memories." momo said

"like what?" naruto said

"well if i had to guess i'd say about mid..."

"shut up" sathera yelled interupting momo.

"what's with you?" naruto yelled

"just leave me alone" sathera yelled as she ran out of the hospital.

"sathera wait" he said starting to go after her.

"naruto wait" momo said stopping him.

"what?" he said

"she needs to be alone right now" momo said.

"but" naruto said. momo got a serious look on her face and said

"It happened a long time ago when sathera was six years old. the leader of our village was murdered and since sathera was hated by everyone in the village they blamed her and slaughtered her parents right in front of her. outraged she when berserk with the demon's power and destroyed our village. not many people made it out alive. when she finally snapped out of it she fled with me and our comrade midnight and the assasins followed. four years later they found us and midnight died protecting us. after that she went into a deep depression and started blaming herself for what happened. since then im the only friend she's got."

" oh man that's awful" naruto said "i know how she feels being all alone."

"i know" momo said "all of us with demons know"

"yeah but now sathera has two friends." naruto said as they both smiled.

" i know she'll be happy to hear it." momo said.

that's it sorry i have'nt written in a while hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10 Sathera's Broken Heart

chapter 10

sathera's broken heart

The next day naruto had been feeling bad after momo told him the real story about their village being destroyed and their comrade being killed. Ever since she ran out of the hospital yesterday, naruto had'nt seen sathera. He looked all over for her. Finally he found her on the rooftop of the hospital.

" hey sathera" he yelled jumping to her. she looked surprised like she had just woken up from a dream.

"what do you want?" she said with a sad look on her face.

"look sathera i just want to talk. momo told me everything." he said. she quickly turned her head to him shocked.

"what did you say?"

"that's right she told me about how you destroyed the village and about your teammate being killed by the assasins." he said. she walked over to him and said

" so it's none of your business." as she started to walk away naruto grabbed her arm and as she turned her head to him he said

"look i know how you feel."

"i know you do but," she started to say as she freed her arm, "but it feels like their's this hole in my heart and no matter what i do it never goes away"

"but sathera the leaf village is your home now and you've got that headband to prove it" naruto said as stahera held her new leaf headband.

"and" naruto continued "you've got friends who care about you like me and momo. How much more could you want?"

"well i guess your right" sathera said as naruto smiled and said "come on let's go to ichiraku's, ramen is on me" sathera smiled and said "sure" as they walked to ichiraku's.


End file.
